<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twoje zasady czy moje? by Martisz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048479">Twoje zasady czy moje?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz'>Martisz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dobry Loki, Loki robi co chce, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Slash, propozycje, wzajemne przyciąganie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:43:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki ma dla Tony’ego propozycję.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twoje zasady czy moje?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730788">Your Policy or Mine?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing">STARSdidathing</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Napisane podczas wizyty u fryzjera.</p><p>Opublikowane tak szybko, bo to drugi (i ostatni) z tekstów, które miałam przetłumaczone na starym laptopie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Jakie masz zasady odnośnie spania z „członkami drużyny”?</p><p>Tony zatrzymał się, próbując w ogóle się nie ruszać, żeby nie upuścić strzały trzymanej w ręce. Odłożył ją ostrożnie i odwrócił krzesło, żeby móc spojrzeć na maga w swoim laboratorium.</p><p>- Przepraszam, <em>co</em>?</p><p>Pracował właśnie nad ulepszeniem strzał Clinta, gdy Loki się tu teleportował. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy często tak robił. Pojawiał się, chodził sobie po laboratorium i zadawał pytania, na które Tony albo odpowiadał automatycznie, albo przestawał pracować, by poświęcić gościowi całą swą uwagę.</p><p>Lubił rozmawiać z Lokim i był to jedyny powód, dla którego jeszcze nie zakazał mu wstępu. To i fakt, że sześć miesięcy temu uratował im wszystkim życie i, pomimo, że próbował walczyć z Thorem <em>oraz</em> Hulkiem, gdy próbowali pomóc mu podnieść swoją zranioną osobę, w końcu poddał się i wrócił z nimi do Avengers Tower, by się podleczyć.</p><p>Potem nigdy tak naprawdę nie odszedł.</p><p>Nie, żeby ktoś narzekał – był <em>piekielnie</em> dobrym sprzymierzeńcem i nawet Asgard za niego poręczył – więc w sumie został zaakceptowany i stał się „częścią drużyny”.</p><p>Nie pomagało to jednak Tony’emu w zrozumieniu jego pytania.</p><p>- Jestem świadom – kontynuował wolno Loki, przyglądając się swoim paznokciom, jakby w ogóle się nie przejmował tym, co mówi – że Midgarczycy nie lubią, hmmm, „umawiać się ze współpracownikami”. Wiem także, że w twoim przypadku jest to zasadą… – uśmiechnął się na chwilę, tak, jak zawsze to robił, gdy Tony był psotny lub ignorował konwencje swoich działań – …często niestosowaną. – Szybko jednak spoważniał. – Jednak zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że dotyczyło to twoich przemysłowych działań i związków z kobietami.</p><p>Podniósł brodę i ustawił się w sposób, który Tony rozpoznał ze spotkań z tysiącami ludzi, którzy <em>prezentowali</em> siebie dla jego osądu. Loki pokazywał <em>co ma do zaoferowania, o cholera</em>.</p><p>– Chciałbym wiedzieć co myślisz o tym, gdy mowa o <em>Avengersie</em>. O <em>mężczyźnie</em>.</p><p>- O <em>tobie</em>? – nie pisnął Tony, ale było blisko.</p><p>Loki uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zaczął podchodzić <em>jak drapieżnik</em>. Położył rękę na ławie obok Tony’ego i zbliżył się, zostawiając między nimi zaledwie centymetry. Człowiek skrzyżował wzrok z tym szmaragdowym spojrzeniem, które nie opuszczało go ani na moment.</p><p>- <em>Lubię</em> cię, Tony Starku. Śmiertelnik czy nie, jest to rzadkie w moim przypadku, więc... – podniósł drugą rękę i zgiął palec wskazujący pod szczęką Tony’ego – …pytam ponownie, członek drużyny, mężczyzna, związek, a może jedynie noc cielesnej rozkoszy, jakie są twoje zasady?</p><p>Tony zamrugał kilka razy; przeglądając w myślach możliwości, rozpatrując pomysły, <em>wyobrażając</em> ich sobie razem, wyobrażając sobie <em>Lokiego</em> bez pochłaniających go warstw skóry. To był <em>cholernie</em> dobry obrazek.</p><p>Tony powoli objął dłońmi biodra maga, spodziewając się trochę, że okaże się to jakąś sztuczką. Ale ten zadowolony uśmiech i silniejszy uchwyt na szczęce szybko pozbawiły go wątpliwości.</p><p>- Powiedziałbym, że jestem otwarty na propozycje. – Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. – Wszystkie.</p><p>Loki pochylił się i złapał jego usta w pocałunku, tuż przed tym jak zaczęli powoli poznawać swoje ciała, szepcząc: - Dobrze.</p><p>Tak, <em>oj</em> <b>tak</b>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>